


Accident, Not an Accident

by Yukikyokira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke accidently kiss over and over again. But is every kiss an accident?





	1. It Happened Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much identical to the manga.

'I did it!' Naruto thought. 'I'm a genin, a ninja!'

"Naruto!" A boy name Kyoshiro called. "What are you doing here? Class today is for the students who didn't fail!"

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Can't you see the headband?"

"Excuse me," a girls voice said. "May I pass?"

'Sa-sakura-chan,' Naruto thought. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's crush. She has pink hair and green eyes. She is known for being violent. 'No way... She wants to sit next to me?' Naruto blushed.

"Naruto, move it!" Sakura yelled. "I'm trying to get around you!" Nope! Sakura has a crush on someone else.

Naruto looks over two seats next to him. 'There he is... The class heartthrob!' He frowned at the boy. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival. He has raven colored hair and dark onyx eyes. He is the quiet cool type. He is not known for showing any emotions. But his glare is well known for scaring people off.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You want something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled. "Are you talking to me?"

Sakura pushed Naruto down. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Is this seat taken?" Without waiting for an answer, she sat next in between Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head and sighed. He watched Sakura staring at Sasuke. ' Sakura looks like she's in total ecstasy. What's so great about him? I don't get it.' He jumped up onto the table in front of Sasuke and glared at him. 'So he's a pretty boy that just happens to be from a powerful clan. So what if he's the smartest guy in class. I'm much better!'

"Naruto, you jerk!" Sakura yelled. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke who glared back. "Get lost," they said in unison.

"Hit him Sasuke-kun!" some of the other girls yelled.

Kyoshiro, totally oblivious to what is going on him hit Naruto in the back and pushed him forward. "Huh?" He turned around. "Oh! Sorry." His jaw dropped. But so did everyone else's. He had pushed Naruto into a kiss with Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke choked and gaged. "Naruto, you piece of crap," Sasuke spit. "You are dead."

"Poison!" Naruto gasped. "My mouth is ruined!" He felt bloodlust and turned to Sakura. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "You make me sick!" She beat him up.

An hour later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made up Team 7. Naruto was happy to be on Sakura's team, but was angry that Sasuke was on Team 7 as well. Sakura jumped up and down at the idea of Sasuke on her team. She even decided to pretend that Naruto wasn't on their team. Sasuke just wanted to go home.

When he finally got home, Sasuke had a hard time sleeping. He couldn't get Naruto out of his head. The way Sakura treats him bothered him more than the kiss. He words floated through his head. "It's because he was badly brought up! You know... because he never had any parents? He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kind of thins he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life! Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?" Sasuke doesn't have parents either. His were killed during the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto never met his parents. 'He's lonely. That's why he acts like he does.' He rolled over and tried to sleep. It took a while, but he finally fell asleep in his dark room.

Naruto also had trouble sleeping. He was thinking about the kiss. 'It was soft. I wonder if Sakura's lips are as soft as Sasuke's.' He turned towards the window near his bed. 'It felt good. No! I didn't mean that! It was my first kiss! Damn that Teme! Stupid Kyoshiro! He should have been paying more attention!' He growled. 'Arg! We're going to meet our Sensei tomorrow. Have to sleep!' He slammed his head on the pillow. Once he did, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	2. What Happens Once, Happens Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler episode re-cap!

Their mission, to retrieve a stolen statue from a group of thieves. That's what got them into this mess. All over a gold statue of a bear. Naruto frowned as he looked over at Sasuke. He blushed then turned away. They were stuck together by some weird blue jello-like handcuffs. They had used every means they could think of to get unstuck.

Naruto looked up at the waterfall. "Hey Teme! Do you think jumping from up there and forcing the handcuffs against that rock will work?"

Sasuke glared then sighed, "Guess we should try, Dobe." Got up and head towards the top of the waterfall.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto pouted but followed Sasuke -not only because he had to, but because he wanted to. It was his idea after all.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. On the count of three, they jumped. They fell fast. Sasuke and Naruto moved so that the middle of their handcuffs would hit the rock. It did. They thought is was working until it sprung them back into the air. As the fell back down again, they were force together, in a kiss. They hit the water breaking the kiss. Naruto and Sasuke coughed. "Why is it always you?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"I could ask the same thing!" Naruto yelled. The two groaned as they noticed that the handcuffs were still there, unbroken. They sighed and got out of the water and laid now. They looked at the sky, lost in thought.

'It happened again! With the Dobe!' Sasuke glanced at Naruto. 'It hurt, but at the same time, it felt good. No! I did not just think that! He tasted like Ramen! Yuck!'

'Why Sasuke?' Naruto asked himself or a greater power. 'Why does not only my first, but my second kiss have to be with him? I mean, the Teme doesn't even like me. Wait? Does that mean I like him?' He shook his head. 'No, I like Sakura. Yeah, Sakura.' Naruto sat up quickly! "We have to find Sakura!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Together, they faced the bandits. But Kakashi had already saved Sakura. They had to go to the Hokage's office to get the handcuff off. The Hokage joked saying that the handcuff would only come off after twenty-four hours. Naruto started yelling and Sasuke glared at the Hokage. Finally, he grabbed a kunai, sent chakra through it and cut the handcuffs apart. He the cut the rest of the handcuffs off of their wrists. Naruto cheered and ran off to Ichiraku's. Sasuke "Hn'ed" then silently walked back home. Both acted as if the incident didn't happen.


	3. The Third Time Is Not The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valley of the End: what really happened.

The battle between Naruto and Sasuke ended with Naruto falling into unconsciousness. Sasuke stood above Naruto thinking about finishing him off. But his thoughts off Itachi's words filled his head. He had no desire to follow the path that Itachi did. He wanted power and he's do it without Itachi's help. He looked down at Naruto and smirked. Light shined through the clouds and done on the blond. It was like a spot light finding Naruto.

He felt his headband come undone, and he saw it fall against Naruto's side. A mark was slashed right over the leaf sign. 'So he managed to scratch my forehead after all,' Sasuke thought. Then his knees got weak. He fell down and slumped over Naruto's body. His lips met Naruto's for a few seconds before Sasuke pulled back.

Rain fell over Naruto. But he remained asleep. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. 'The Dobe is still a sound sleeper. Doesn't even notice that I could slit his throat and he'd never see it coming.' He smirked as he stood back up. He glared at the sky but let the rain hit him, washing away his feelings. He let hatred fill his head. He was about to reach for a kunai when his heart pounded against his chest. Sasuke's hand fell limp at his side. He took one last look at Naruto before heading off towards Orochimaru. 'May be later,' Sasuke thought. He had no idea what he meant. Was he planning on killing Naruto later? Or was it something else? He held his bleeding shoulder and refused to look back. He knew if he did, he'd give in to the blond. And he could not let that happen.

Naruto awoke on Kakashi's back. He knew he had failed to stop Sasuke. He wanted to disappear. But he thoughts swam and he remembered the promise he made to Sakura. He could not give up. He had to bring Sasuke back no matter the cost.


	4. Four Times, And Still Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the original part of the story.

"I'll be back," Jiriya said to a fourteen-year-old Naruto. "I have some research I need to do." He ran off.

"Research, sure," Naruto said sarcastically. He sat under a tree and began to try to do the Rasengan with one hand. It was still impossible for him to do. He had been training with Jiriya for over a year now and he had learned how to control his own chakra more, but controlling the Kyuubi's was still hard. Naruto sighed and let his eyes close. He let himself fall asleep.

He awoke to the sound of incoming bandits. He sighed and stood. There were ten of them all headed his way. He stretched and jumped into the tree and waited. Sounds of fighting come to his ears. The bandits had stopped to fight someone. Naruto couldn't tell who or what it was. He was really bad at sensing chakra. Instead, his body stayed hidden. A few bandits ran into Naruto's view. They were screaming. Some were bleeding and letting out cries of pain. Then Naruto saw it. A cloaked figure ran through the bandits forcing them into unconsciousness one after the other. Naruto leaned forward to see the figure more but he slipped. He had lost control of the chakra holding him into the tree. His body feel right on top of the figure that stood below. The cloak blocking the figure's face slid down as he caught Naruto with his body instead of just his arms. Naruto's head slammed forward and his lips brushed against the figure's. The figure pushed Naruto off and his crashed the tree. His legs hit the ground and he gasped for breath.

"You again," a voice growled darkly.

Naruto looked up at the person in front of him. "Sa-sasuke?" He got to his feet and hugged the older boy. "Sasuke! I missed you!"

The boy tried to push Naruto away. "Dobe. Get. off."

"No!" Naruto yelled. His voice nearly knocked Sasuke over. "I'm not letting you go! You're coming back to Konoha!"

"No, I'm not," Sasuke slammed a hand against Naruto's neck knowing him out. He sat Naruto against the tree. 'If I killed him now, I'd... no! I won't be like Itachi.' He turned away from Naruto. He stood waiting as some of Orochimaru's servants came and cleaned up the area.

"Good work, Uchiha-sama," one of the servants said. "Not one was dead. Just as Lord Orochimaru ordered. You are amazing."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He made sure that no one saw Naruto behind him. Once everything was cleaned up, Sasuke followed the servants back to Orochimaru's lair. His thoughts filled with the Dobe.

Naruto awoke to Jiriya shaking him awake. He got to his feet and looked around. 'It was a dream.' He sighed. He wanted to cry but he put on his happy mask and ate dinner with Jiriya. 'Sasuke. I hope you are dong well.'


	5. Five and Six With A Slip of The Tongue.

Naruto held his arm against his chest. It had finally stopped bleeding, but he could tell that it was still broken. He let his arm go and used his other arm to remove his clothes. He bit back a cry of pain when he felt his pants brush past an open cut on his knee. His shirt was harder to get off. It tugged at his broken arm and Naruto let out a small cry. When all of his clothes were off, he bent down and grabbed them and threw them into an empty basket. His body was in so much pain he didn't even notice the white shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it in the basket next to his.

Naruto lowered his body into the hot water. He gasped as it settled against his cuts and bruises. He didn't care about his broken arm and let it hit the water. He bit back the scream threatening to break from his mouth. Blood fell from his lips. He licked at the new cut and let himself lean against a rock. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I didn't expect the mission to go that way. Who knew that I'd have to face a team of ninjas on my own. Oh well. At least I got to see how strong I am.' He looked at his arm. 'Obaa-chan is going to kill me for using Ransenshuriken. I just hope the Kyuubi heals me before I get back home. Then I won't have to admit to using it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right! I'll heal first then give my report. Good thing I finished the mission early. I can relax for a few days."

Naruto had been on a C-Ranked mission that should have been ranked B. But he promised to get the mission done without any help. They only asked for one strong ninja and since Naruto not only needed the money but was strong enough for what the mission originally called for, Tsunade let him have the mission. The council was against Naruto going outside the village, but Tsunade spoke up for him. Naruto was strong enough to fight off a team of Akatsuki if need be. But if Tsunade had known what the mission really contained, she would have sent the rest of Team Kakashi with Yamato as captain instead of Kakashi since he was still healing from his battle with Kakuzu. Naruto was so deep in thought he did not hear the movement of water as two people moved closer to him to get out of the water.

A dark haired boy looked at the blond. He frowned, but smirked when he noticed that the blonde's eyes were closed. The almost-white blue haired boy behind him chuckled. He could feel the hidden emotions from the raven. The raven glared at the shark-like older boy then flinched when he heard a groan from behind him. The blond moved his body in an attempt to get more comfortable. But it didn't work. He opened his eyes and looked down. He didn't notice the two looking at him. Naruto tried to stand up but his foot caught on an unseen rock. He fell forward hitting his face against a chest.

"Sorry," Naruto grunted as forced himself up only to slip again. This time, he found arms holding him from smashing his head against the rock behind him. "Thanks," he muttered looking up into dark eyes. He gasped as he saw who owned the onyx eyes. "Sa-sasuke."

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked. "Can't even stand on your own."

Naruto growled. "Not my fault that my wounds aren't healing as fast as I want them to." He glared at the raven.

Suigetsu saw the glare and laughed. Naruto and Sasuke glared at him. "Sorry. It's just that your glare is nothing compared to Sasuke's." Naruto flinched. He was being compared to Sasuke again!.

"At least I can smile," Naruto yelled. "The Teme can't do anything except smirk or glare."

"Naruto," Sasuke warned releasing his hold on Naruto who gained control over his legs.

"Naruto?" Suigetsu asked. "As in the Great Naruto Bridge?"

Naruto blushed. "Yeah."

"Wow!" Suigetsu exclaimed. He moved closer and looked Naruto up and down. "I didn't think a cute boy like you was the one its names after." Naruto's blush darkened.

When Sasuke saw the blush, his eyes flashed red. "Suigetsu." His voice was dark.

Suigetsu saw the dark aura around Sasuke and stepped back. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was on a mission," Naruto said. "B-ranked." He looked up at Sasuke.

"B-ranked?" Suigetsu asked. "Then you must be one powerful ninja. Though small."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I may be a little on the short side, but I am definitely bigger!" Then Naruto realized that it was not Sai he was talking to and he blushed. "Sorry. You sounded like someone I know. He's always talking about me being girly and well... never mind." His broken arm moved to scratch the back of his head but he flinched at the pain and stopped the movement.

"You're hurt pretty badly," Suigetsu said. He lightly touched Naruto's broken arm. He looked at the cuts and bruises over Naruto's chest and arms. "You should get them looked at."

"When I get back home I'll have Sakura take a look," Naruto said pulling his arm out of Suigetsu's grip.

"Where's the rest of your team?" a voice came from behind Suigetsu. They turned to see an orange haired man.

"Um... well... you see..." Naruto stuttered.

"Spit it out Dobe," Sasuke ordered.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. "Stupid Teme! Anyway, I'm alone. I didn't have a team for this mission."

"No team?" the orange-haired man asked. "For a B-ranked mission?"

"Well," Naruto grinned. "It was suppose to be C-ranked, but they begged me to help so I couldn't turn them down. Besides, I managed to complete the mission three days earlier than requested." The others looked at Naruto wide-eyed -though Sasuke quickly brought back his mask- and fell silent. Naruto looked at them. "So you're Suigetsu," Naruto pointed at the shark-like man. "So who are you?"

"He's Jugo," Sasuke answered. His eyes looked over Naruto's body without anyone noticing.

"So who's your third teammate then?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Speaking of Karin," Suigetsu said. "I'm shocked she hasn't tried to come in here again." Sasuke hid a look of disgust.

"Sasuke!" a voice called from the men's changing room as if on cue. "Is everything ok in there? I sense someone's chakra nearby."

"A Sensory-type?" Naruto asked loudly. At the sound of his voice, Karin slammed open the door of the changing room.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled. She has her clothes on. She glared at the blond. "He's a ninja." She pointed at Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "I know. Naruto, meet Karin, the last member of my team."

Naruto looked at the red-head. Then he smiled. "At least you pick a beauty."

Karin blushed. "Um... well..." She looked at Naruto. "You aren't bad yourself."

Sasuke glared at Karin. Suigetsu hid a chuckle knowing why Sasuke was so angry. Jugo was busy starring at a bird on one of his fingers. Naruto felt the angry aura and turned back to Sasuke. He saw the Sharingan and stepped back, ready to fight if need be.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

The Sharingan disappeared as Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He found crystal-blue eyes full of worry starring at him. He felt his anger vanish. 'He's cute,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. He found his hand moving towards Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said reaching towards Naruto good arm. He pulled Naruto towards him and moved out of the water. "Karin, heal him."

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "Wha-what? Why?" He tried to free himself from Sasuke's grip, but couldn't.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Just shut up." He release Naruto who was still trying to pull free. The momentum force Naruto to slip. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm trying to catch himself, but instead, Sasuke fell with Naruto. Since Sasuke is a Uchiha he was able to stop Naruto's head from hitting the floor. But in doing so, his lips found Naruto's. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and hit broken arm hit the floor with a loud thud. He bit his lip again causing it to bleed once more. Sasuke noticed that during the fall, Naruto's towel had fallen to the floor. He grabbed it and quickly covered up Naruto's lower body.

Suigetsu laughed at the scene. Jugo blushed and looked away. Karin raised her fist in anger but found no target to hit. Sasuke stood above Naruto, showing a blank expression.

Naruto hid his eyes under his bangs and wrapped the towel over himself. He got to his feet and ran into the changing room, slamming it shut. Naruto grabbed his clothes and pack and ran for the bathroom inside the changing room. He locked himself in it and slumped to the floor. He tried to catch his breath as pain returned to his body. 'Why?' Naruto thought. 'Why does Sasuke make my heart pound. It was an accident. Just another accident.' Naruto let tears escape his eyes.

Karin looked at the spot where Naruto once stood. "Who was that?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said. "He's one of my old teammates. He's known as the loud-mouth, unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's a Dobe."

"Uzumaki?" Karin questioned. "He's blond though." Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "All members of the Uzumaki clan have red hair. I'm an Uzumaki." Sasuke's eyes widened. "And most Uzumakis are female. He must have taken his mother's last name as his own. But the only Uzumaki that I know of that went to the Leaf was Kushina Uzumaki. She went to have the Nine-Tails put inside of her. I heard she died during the attack on the Leaf. But there was no word of her having a child."

"So that's why," Sasuke said. His teammates looked at him. "Naruto had never known either of his parents. If I'm correct, his father was the Fourth Hokage. If his mother was Kushina Uzumaki then it makes sense that no one knew who Naruto's parents were. The Third couldn't let anyone know that he was born from the Fourth and the Kyuubi's previous Jinjuriki. It would have made their hero look like the villain even if he wasn't."

"Naruto-kun doesn't know who his parents were?" Jugo asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "He grew up alone."

"Just like you," Jugo said.

Sasuke nodded. "Except I knew my parents. I spent seven years with them." He paused. "And I had the love of the village even after they were gone. All Naruto got was hate. There was no love for him."

"But there is someone who loves him," Jugo said.

"He has friends," Sasuke said. "Lots of them."

"That's not what I meant," Jugo said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Suigetsu held back a snicker. "You will find out on your own."

"You are a Uchiha after all," Suigetsu added, knowing it would feed Sasuke's pride.

"Right," Sasuke nodded. "Let's go. We need to rest before we leave."

"And Naruto?" Suigetsu asked.

"We have to leave before he gets it in his head to try to bring me back to Konoha," Sasuke said. "He just doesn't give up." He frowned. "The Dobe doesn't get it. I'm not going back. I have to kill Itachi."

"And after?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke thought about it. By the time he was fully dressed -after kicking Karin out of the men's changing room- and back in his own room -after slamming the door and locking it to keep Karin out- Sasuke still did not have an answer. Would he even live after killing Itachi? If he did, would he go back to Konoha? To live in the village with Naruto? What about his team? What would they do? He knew Jugo would either try to find a cure for his madness or he'd go into hiding. Suigetsu wants the Sword Swords of the Mist so he'd go looking for them. And Karin, well Sasuke just wanted to get rid of her as soon as he could. "Dammit! Why did Suigetsu have to ask me that?" He punched his pillow. He laid done and looked up at the ceiling. 'Life with the Dobe doesn't sound that bad. He is annoying but not as bad as Karin. Arg! I bet Sakura would drive me up the wall. Then again, my Dobe would... huh? My Dobe? Mine? Do I want him to belong to me?' He rolled over. 'No... I just thought wrong. Yeah, even a Uchiha can make a mistake in thinking. And we all learn from our mistakes. Just gotta stay away from the Dobe. Good. I though the instead of my. Ok, time to get some sleep.' He closed his eyes letting darkness take him.

Naruto finally left the bathroom when his stomach growled. He was hungry and even thoughts of Sasuke would not get between him and food. There was no ramen at the inn, but he could wait. Konoha was only a day's run from this small village. He ate quickly then force himself to walk to his room. He almost collapsed on the stairs but thoughts of a soft bed made him stand up and limp to his room. He didn't bother grabbing a blanket. Sleep came to him easily.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

 **"Kit,"** a dark voice said inside Naruto's head. **"Wake up! The Uchiha will leave without you noticing if you don't wake up soon."**

Naruto sat up quickly. 'Thanks Kyuubi,' Naruto thought to the fox.

 **"No problem,"** the fox turned around in his cage.

'I hope I make it,' Naruto got dressed then opened his door. He was ready to run out when he slammed into someone, knocking both over.

"Dobe," a voice said in Naruto's ear. "Do you like running into people?"

"Sorry," Naruto said getting up. His leg was no longer in pain. His arm was still broken, but everything else was healed.

"Wow!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "You look better already!"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "It's thanks to the Kyuubi." He realized what he just said and stepped back. "Ah... um... bye." He turned and ran down the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Karin asked.

"He brought up the Kyuubi," Jugo said. "Must have hurt himself by admitting to having a demon inside of him. I know it would hurt me if I wasn't use to it."

"Why should it bother him?" Karin asked. "I mean, we all know."

"It's because no one in our generation was suppose to know," Sasuke answered. "It is an S-Class secret. And he just blurted it out."

"No one knew?" Suigetsu frowned. "Then how did you know?"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said bitterly. "He bragged about fighting Naruto at Four-Tails. And no, I do not know anything else about it. Didn't really care. Plus, I saw it inside of him." The Sharingan glared at his teammates. "I used the Sharingan to enter his mind back at one of Orochimaru's lairs and I saw it, well, a bubbled chakra version of it."

"I can sense the Kyuubi's chakra inside him," Karin said. "It's dark, but Naruto's is pure." She looked at Sasuke. "It is the purest I have ever seen."

"That's Naruto," Sasuke muttered. "Pure, innocent, and stupid."

"Says the Teme," Suigetsu chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Ok," Suigetsu stepped back. "Only Naruto can call you that. I understand. No need to use the Sharingan on me." He put up his hands in submission.

Sasuke nodded letting his Sharingan fade. He smirked as he saw Karin flinched. "He's coming back," Karin said. And just a few seconds later Naruto stopped at the bottom step and looked up at Sasuke panting.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "I knew you'd say that eventually."

Naruto grinned. "Good! Then we can skip the whole fighting part and you can come with me." He held out his hand. "Come on, let's go." He smiled. "Your team can come too. I'm sure Konoha will welcome them."

"Hmm... let me think about that," Sasuke smirked. "Ah... no."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Prick."

"Idiot."

"Emo!"

Sasuke glared. "I'm not emo!"

"Ha!" Naruto yelled. "I win!"

"So childish," Sasuke muttered.

"And you're just arrogant," Naruto said. "And prideful." Naruto held up and hand and began to tick off on his fingers. "And a jerk, a bastard, a stupid stubborn Teme who thinks he's god's gift..."

"And you are a Dobe, an Usuratonkachi, an idiot, a dumbass, a loudmouth stubborn weak ninja who is stupid enough to wear orange and get himself in so much trouble that someone has to save him," Sasuke smirked. He saw Naruto growing angry.

"Teme!" Naruto growled. His eyes flashed between red and blue.

**"Let's get him!"**

'Quiet Kyuubi.'

**"Come on. Together we can beat him to an inch of his life and drag him back to the Leaf."**

'But...'

**"It's the only way Kit. He's stronger than you. Your arm is still broken."**

'I hate when you're right.'

**"I know. But you need to do something. Oh, and watch out for the orange haired kid. He's dangerous."**

Naruto looked up at Jugo. He gasped when he saw the curse mark spreading over his body. 'I see what you mean.' Naruto got into a fighting stance.

Sasuke saw Naruto's movement and sensed Jugo's change in chakra. He let the Sharingan flash. His killing intent filled the room. "Calm down Jugo," he ordered. The curse mark on Jugo began to retreat. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked up at Sasuke. "I'm not going to fight you," Sasuke said. And before Naruto could open his mouth he added, "and I'm not going back to Konoha."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled letting his eyes turn red. He let some power of the Kyuubi's fill his body. "You will come home!"

Suigetsu chuckled. He stepped forward. Everyone thought he was going to fight Naruto, but he raised a hand and pushed Sasuke down the stairs. Naruto's body moved to catch Sasuke. Sasuke tried to shift to stop himself, but it was too later. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, but fell back. His head hit the wall and pushed it forward. He felt warm lips press against his own. His heart began to pound.

Sasuke's thought ran through his head. 'Take him. He's right in front of you.' He had no idea where the voice came from but he tried to deny that he heard it. He began to move when he saw Naruto's blue eyes fill with shock. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and let his tongue take control. He moved his hand to Naruto's broken arm and squeezed it. Naruto gasped in pain. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth and began to explore it. Naruto did not move. He was too shocked to do anything.

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin watched as Sasuke took over the kiss. Suigetsu chuckled darkly. Jugo silently cheered Sasuke on. Karin looked angry but her yaoi fan-girlness refused to interrupt them. Naruto was losing air and began to bang on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke broke the kiss needing air himself. He looked down at the panting blond.

'He's yours,' a thought said to Sasuke. 'Make him see it.'

'No!' Sasuke thought. 'I can't do that. This is wrong.'

'Just take him already,' the voice said. 'He enjoyed the kiss. He's yours. Prove it to him.'

Sasuke shook his head. 'You're wrong.'

'You love him,' the voice said. 'As a Uchiha, you have to take what belongs to you. You can't let someone else have what is yours.'

Sasuke growled. Naruto looked up at him. When blue eyes found onyx ones, Sasuke felt something pull his body towards Naruto. Naruto panicked and pushed Sasuke away. He got up, ran up the stairs and slammed his door closed. He dropped to his knees panting. 'What just happened?'

**"The Uchiha kissed you."**

'He did, didn't he?'

**"He wants you."**

'Does he?'

**"And you want him."**

'I do?'

**"Yes, so go back out there and jump him."**

'I can't do that!' Naruto blushed.

**"Of course you can. He loves you and you love him. It is only right that you get together."**

'Re-really?'

**"Yes. I may be a demon, but even I know what love is. You belong together. Give yourself to him."**

'But I...'

**"He will come back to Konoha for you."**

Naruto looked up. 'Will he really?'

**"He's a Uchiha. He can't stay away from the one he cares about. At least, not for long."**

Naruto stood up. 'Thanks Kyuubi.'

**"Your welcome. Now go grab him and throw him against the nearest wall. Heck, let him screw you senseless. I'll heal you later."**

Naruto blushed. 'Who said I'd bottom?'

**"And you think the Uchiha will? We both know you want him inside you, not the other way around."**

Naruto's blushed got redder. 'Y-yeah.'

**"So go get him! If you don't, I'm taking over and I will top since I'm not Uke. You have less than a minute to go out and get your Seme before I rape him."**

'Kyuubi!' Naruto yelled in his head. He opened the door to find Team Hebi gone. He searched the inn and the hot springs, but didn't find them. He fell to his knees. 'I was too late.'

**"Don't worry Kit! You'll find him again."**

Naruto went back to his room and cried himself to sleep.

After Naruto had ran away, Sasuke frowned. He sulked and went back to his room. He commanded the other to pack and they left as quickly as they could. Sasuke was in a very bad mood. He had just been rejected by his Dobe. He let thoughts of killing Itachi fill his head No one in his team said a word, knowing that anything that did not involve Itachi would send Sasuke on a killing spree. And they had no desire to become a target, so they kept their mouths shut. Only Karin pointed into the direction away from the Leaf, saying she felt a strong chakra. She was lying but she didn't want Sasuke anywhere near Konoha in fear of him burning it down to make Naruto regret his rejection.


	6. Seven Isn't Hatred, Eight Is Love

Killing Itachi didn't help him feel better. Instead, Sasuke was filled with an empty feeling, just as Kakashi had once told him. He looked out the window of the inn. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo got to him before Naruto and the others did. Sasuke refused to say a word to anyone. When Jugo nearly lost it twice, all Sasuke did was glare at Jugo with the Sharingan. It worked. Sasuke spent most of his time sleeping. He didn't eat until three days after Itachi's death. It took Karin and Jugo begging him to eat and Suigetsu complaining about the noise of Sasuke's stomach before Sasuke got so annoyed that he ate just to shut them up. His Uchiha pride would not let him stink so he took a shower, not even caring if Karin would come in, but she didn't.

When Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, he saw Karin whisper to Suigetsu. He didn't even bother to ask where Suigetsu was going. He just let him leave. Sasuke ate in silence. Jugo talked to a few birds. Karin read through a medic book and kept glancing at Sasuke. She smiled when she sensed Suigetsu's return. But he wasn't alone. This made Karin's smile widen. Sasuke was too busy brooding to notice Suigetsu walk into the room with his guest behind him.

The guest moved in front of Sasuke, sat down, reached up and pulled him into a kill. Sasuke was about to push the person away until he saw who it was. He let Naruto kiss him. But then he fought for dominance, won and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He pushed Naruto against the floor, refusing to stop the kiss. He let his hands grab Naruto and pull him closer. Naruto locked his arms around Sasuke's back. Neither heard Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo leave. Soon, they had to let go of each other to breath.

Catching his breath Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I thought you rejected me."

"Me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You're the one who left. I was gonna..." He blushed. "Never mind."

**"Just tell him you love him, jump him, and let him do you already."**

'Shut up Kyuubi.'

**"Just saying Kit. If you don't hurry up, I'll make you."**

'Fine!' Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I love you."

Sasuke felt power rush through his body. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him into his futon. "I love you too." He hugged Naruto. They fell on the futon and stared at each other.

**"Come on already! This sexual frustration of yours is gonna kill me. Get on with it."**

"I'm going already," Naruto said out loud. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto blushed. "Sorry. The Kyuubi won't shut up about sleeping with you." His blush deepened. "Um... I.. that is..."

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke pushed Naruto over and got on top of him. He kissed Naruto. This time, Naruto let Sasuke have complete control without a fight. Sasuke's hands slipped under Naruto's shirt. He let his fingers feel the warmth of Naruto's tanned skin. He stopped the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Sorry," he said before letting his body fall on Naruto's.

Naruto groaned. "At least he only stopped because he was tired."

**"Dammit. If you and the Uchiha don't have sex soon, I'm gonna go crazy."**

'It's ok,' Naruto said to Kyuubi. 'I won't let Sasuke go.' He hugged Sasuke to him and let himself drift off to sleep.


	7. Too Many to Count, And a Happy Ever After

Sasuke and the rest of Team Hebi followed Naruto to Konoha. After a meeting with the council and the Hokage, Sasuke was given house arrest for three months and community service for six months with no missions outside of Konoha for a year. Team Kakashi- minus Sakura- kept going on missions while Sasuke was stuck in Konoha. Sakura spent her time trying to find a cure for Jugo. Tsunade and Shizune helped her during their free time. After half a year, they were able to get rid of Jugo's curse mark. Suigetsu became a hunter-nin and went after Kisame and some other missing nin. He managed to kill Kisame and take his sword. He had two of the Seven Swords of the Mist. Karin became a medical ninja who worked by Sakura's side for a month until she decided she was better working away from someone she didn't get along with.

A few months after Sasuke got out of house arrest, Pein attacked the village. Karin was able to sense them coming and warned the Hokage. Tsunade readied every ninja in the village and got the others to safety before Pein got within a mile of the village. Together, Naruto and Sasuke defeated Pein. Sasuke gained the trust of the village and didn't have to serve his community service since killing three of the six Peins was seen far better community service than picking up trash. Karin pointed out were the real Pein was and Nagato (the real Pein) was defeat easily by Tsunade. Jiriya defeated Konan.

After the attack, Tsunade made Team 7, Yamato, Team 10, Neji and Shino go after the rest of Akatsuki. It took a look of time and chakra to kill them the rest, but they managed to do it without any casualties on their side. Zetsu was killed by Team Ten- minus Asuma (may he rest in peace)- and Shino. Shino used his bugs to bug Zetsu enough out of hiding while Shikamaru capture him with his shadow. Ino tried to make him attack himself, but since Zetsu was made up off two selves, her jutsu didn't work. Instead, Choji use his expansion justu and stepped on him.

Tobi was a harder target. He kept using his time-space jutsu. Yamato captured him in his wood while Tobi tried to talk to Sasuke about Itachi. But Sasuke was too busy picturing what he was gonna do to Naruto when they got home. Naruto had promised Sasuke that once Akatsuki was no more, he'd move in with Sasuke and Sasuke was planning a night of fun, mostly for himself.

Sakura was able to inject him with a poison that stopped him for enough time for Neji to shut down some of his chakra points. Kakashi used Chidori while Naruto used Rasengan to finish Tobi off. Sasuke used his fire justu to burn Tobi and Zetsu's bodies.

Team 6, the Sand Siblings, Sai, and the rest of Team Guy welcomed them home. Kakashi and Yamato handed in their reports to a very pleased Tsunade. Jiriya was too busy doing research to see Naruto. Sakura and Lee went off for a date. Kiba and Shino rushed off, sending Akamaru back to Kiba's. Neji and Gaara glared at Sasuke before they walked away, hand-in-hand. Sai smiled, called Naruto "Dickless" ran from an angry Naruto, then grabbed Hinata and pulled her away from the others. Shikamaru muttered "troublesome" as Temari dragged him to his place. Kankuro waved after them before grinning at Tenten. She smiled at him, and the two vanished in a poof of smoke. Choji stopped eating his bag of chips when Ino kissed him. The next thing he knew, Ino was pulling him towards an inn. Guy yelled something about youth before running to Kurenai's. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's shocked face. Sasuke was shocked that all of the people around his age were already dating. He smirked and grabbed Naruto before vanishing in a rush of leaves.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on his bed. Naruto blushed as Sasuke began to kiss him. A few minutes later, they found themselves naked and looking for lube. Sasuke slowly prepared Naruto. He kissed Naruto's body leaving hickies, marking Naruto as his. After removing three fingers from Naruto's entrance, he pushed he throbbing manhood inside Naruto. Naruto begged Sasuke to go faster. Sasuke obeyed.

"Naruto," Sasuke panted thrusting faster and harder. "You're mine! Forever."

"Yes!" Naruto cried. "I'm yours and you are mine." He screamed out Sasuke's name before cumming. Sasuke came only a few seconds later. The Kyuubi muttered **"finally""Accident, not an accident, who cares. Just jump him!""You tell him Kit!"**

'Kyuubi!'

**"Yeah, yeah. Sleep well Kit."**

'Oh, you know I will.'

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Who's the pervert now, Kit?"**

Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled him closer. 'Whatever.' He stared at his ring. 'Yup, so not an accident.'

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto looking at his ring before falling back asleep. 'Mine.' He pulled Naruto even closer. 'No more accidents.' He paused. 'And even if it starts as an accident, I'll turn it into a real one.' He looked at Naruto. 'Good night Dobe.'


End file.
